When a dog is used in the field for activities such as rescue missions or hunting, the feet and legs of the animal are susceptible to a number of hazards. Harsh terrain, and thorns and burrs can lead to painful, sore paws, and running through underbrush can often subject the animal's legs to scraping, cuts, and abrasion. Additional hazards confront the dog when he hunts in cold weather, and in wet conditions where exposure of the dog's feet and legs can lead to discomfort stiffening of the joints, and excessive chilling. Dogs that are kept primarily as domestic pets for most of the year are particularly susceptible to such injury and harm in the field. Therefore, a need exists for providing a dog boot that solves all of these problems in a unique and novel manner. The dog boot of the present invention meets this need.